Crossover!
by BlueGirl116
Summary: Me: It's the moment if truth! The reveal of my top secret work, the crossover! Bolin: Well, tell us! Dante: Yeah, don't keep us waiting. Milo: We have to be in the know! Lin: Yeah, get on with it! Me: Okay, okay. I will be doing a crossover of...(long pause)...Huntik: Secrets and Seekers and Legend of Korra! Korra and Lok: ALRIGHT! Sophie: First chapter tomorrow!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Sorry I wasn't able to post this yesterday. Anyway, let's get on with chapter 5! **

**Woman: It should be exciting!**

**Child: Yes; I can't wait to see what happens next!**

**Monk Gyatso: I don't think we'll be disappointed.**

**Me:(sarcastically): Well, I hope not! **

**Monk #2: Nah, I agree with Monk Gyatso. This is going to be a good one! **

**Me: Is everyone ready?**

**Others: Yes! **

**Woman: GET ON WITH IT! WE'RE DYING TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! **

**Me: Okay, okay! Geez! No need to yell! Alright, let's get the party started! **

Book 4: The Back Story Chapter 5: Painful Truth

Narrator: The monks are having a meeting to discus how Gjima and Aniko could've lost their memory.

Monk #2: Is it possible that they were attacked and captured and they lost their memory due to injuries sustained during captivity or escaping?

Monk #4: Yes, but there are two problems with you theory: 1) no outsider has ever stepped into our Air Temples. And 2) if that did happen, how did they find their way back here with lost memory?

Monk #3: Wait, was it storming that night?

Monk #1: Yes. Why?

Monk #3: Maybe Gjima went outside to get more fruit to grind up into powder to feed the baby. Somehow, she fell, and Aniko went to save her, but ended up falling himself. A sky bison saved them for certain death. But it was too stormy to bring them back here, so the sky bison brought them elsewhere. I firmly believe that they will slowly regain their memory.

Monk Gyatso: Yes, that's a reasonable explanation. But where did the sky bison take them?

Monk #2: Maybe there was was a cave or something?

Monk #1: Yes. Or another village?

Monk #4: All good possibilities.

Narrator: Little did the monks realize that Aang, who is now 9, is listening to the monks talk.

Aang: (to Monk Gyatso): I know.

Monk Gyatso: (Shocked): What?

Aang: That Gjima and Aniko are my parents and they went missing shortly after I was born.

Monk Gyatso: I'm sorry, Aang. I should've told you.

Aang: No, you've got nothing to be sorry about. When someone has secrets, they're bound to get out.

Monk Gyatso: I suppose you're right. Would you like to practice with the glider?

Aang: (excited): Boy would I!

(Aang throws the glider into the air and rides it like a surfboard. He also rides it upside down and right side up)

Monk Gyatso: (shouting): Aang! Be careful!

Aang: (shouting): Okay! I will!

**Me: I'll continue 2morrow. See ya!**

**Aang: Don't forget to review! **


	2. Season 1 Episode 1!

**Me: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Anyway, it's time for the first episode of of a crossover of Legend Of Korra and Huntix: Secrets and Seekers!**

** Zhalia: Alright! (Calling to others): Hey everyone! Hurry up! The story's about to start! **

**Lok: Calm down, Zhalia. **

**Sophie: Yeah, you know we wouldn't miss the story. **

**Korra: You can say that again! **

**Bolin: (whispering): Did I miss anything?**

**Mako: No, it's just about to start.**

**Me: Let's get the party started! **

**(Season two premiere of Legend of Korra tomorrow at 7/6 central! Can hardly wait! R u excited for it?)**

Season 1: Episode 1: Let it all begin

Lok(to others at a meeting): What are we gonna do? The Organization-Equalists are getting stronger.

Dante: Yeah. We need some help.

Sophie: But how are we gonna get extra help? I mean, we're talking about Amon and The Professer!

Zhalia: Hey, Lok. Haven't you been watching those high school kids?

Lok: Yeah. Should I teleport them here?

Dante: Lok, listen. I don't think it's a good idea to trust anyone in the Real World. You never know who could have connections to the Organization-Equalists.

Lok: They know nothing about this world or who Amon and The Professer are.

Dante: Fine. Teleport them.

Narrator: For Emma, Jake and Adam, it's an ordinary day. Little do they know how their lives are about to change.

Emma(Korra): (to Jake(Bolin)): Hey, Jake. Have you seen Adam (Mako)?

Jake(Bolin): Nah, I don't know where he is. I think he's buy his math room. Why?

Emma(Korra): I need to talk to him about something.

(Just then, both Emma(Korra) and Jake(Bolin) are suddenly where thrown and then sucked like a vacuum cleaner into the air. The next thing they know they're free falling onto a floor. Emma(Korra) looks up at Lok and everyone else.)

Emma(Korra): What just happened?

Lok: I teleported you here. Yes, in this world, you can teleport people. That's how you'll enter this world from yours. Allow me to explain. (Teleports Adam(Mako) In this world, the Huntix-Avatar World, there are people called benders, meaning they can control one of the four elements, water, earth, fire, and air. Only the Avatar can control all the elements. Then there are Seekers. They have amulets that contain monsters. Don't worry about the monsters; they won't hurt you.

Zhalia: (butting in): Unless the monsters belong to the Organization-Equalists. The Organization hates Seekers that are part of the Huntik Foundation, long story. The Equalists hate benders. They say that benders oprees their powers on non-benders and non-seekers. So the two leaders, The Professed of the Organization and Amon of the Equalists, decided to team up and formed the Organization-Equalists.

Dante: Now the Organization-Equalists makes monsters that are designed to take away peoples power to be a bender or a seeker for good. I also should mention that Amon wears a mask. And we've been having trouble defeating them. So we're asking you guys to help us.

Sophie: Here, take these amulets. They'll give you your powers as well as be able to teleport yourselves from what we call the Real World into our Huntik-Avatar World.

Emma(Korra): Okay. I'll choose this one. (Picks up an amulet that's half yellow, half red, half green, and half green.)

Dante: She picked the Avatar Amulet.

Emma(Korra): So, that means I have to learn how to bend all four elements?

Sophie: No. Once the amulet binds with you, that is connects with you, you'll be able to bend any element at any time without having to think about it.

Jake(Bolin): Alright, I'll choose this one. (Picks up an all green amulet.) Does this mean I'm an Earthbender?

Lok: Yep.

Adam(Mako) I'll be a firebender and choose this red one.

Dante: Alright. Now that's done, you need to pick names to be known in this world by, so no one recognizes you.

Jake(Bolin): How do you like Bolin?

Adam(Mako): Good choice, bro. Hmm...Mako sounds kind of fiery and fierce.

Emma(Korra): Yeah. It does. I think I'll choose...hmm...Korra.

Sophie: Good. Now we have to teach you how to teleport and control the amulets.

**Me: Sorry guys. Hoped everyone liked it.**

**Emma/Korra: I know I did!**

**Me: Thank you, Emma/Korra. **

**Emma/Korra: Your welcome. **

**Woman: I certainly enjoyed it.**

**Me: Well, thank you, but aren't you supposed to be in my other story and not this one?**

**Woman: Oh...sorry.**

**Adam/Mako: Uh, yeah, look out for episode two tomorrow! **

**Jake/Bolin: PPPEEEAAACCCEEE OOOUUUTTT!**


	3. Season 1 Episode 2!

**Me: Okay. It's time for Season 1 Episode 2! Who's ready?!**

**Jake(Bolin): So, r u a rock star or something?**

**Me: Hmm...yeah, that came out like a rock star, didn't it?**

**Others: (nod)**

**Me: Remind me not to do that again. **

**Emma(Korra): Okay. Yeah, you might not want to do that again.**

**Me: Figures. Let's get started.**

Season 1: Episode 2: Practice, practice, and practice.

Zhalia: Now we need to help you transform/telepoteleport. Mako, you say, "Element of fire, go!".

Mako: (nodding): Got it. "Element of fire, go!".

Sophie: For Bolin, you say, "Element of earth, go!"

Bolin: Okay; easy. "Element of earth go!"

Zhalia: And Korra, you say, "United elements, go!".

Korra: "United elements, go!". Easy enough.

Dante: That's what you say when you enter our world. To exit our world, you'll go into the teleporters. Or you can say, "Amulet, power down!". Either will get you back to your world, the Real World.

Lok: When there's an attack, your amulet will light up. Why don't you try using your powers?

Mako: Good idea. We do need some practice.

Narrator: After three hours of throwing rocks, splashing water, bringing the heat, and controlling air, Adam(Mako), Emma(Korra), and Jake(Bolin) are back in their high school.

Adam(Mako): That was wired.

Emma(Korra): Yeah. Do you think we'll actually have to fight the Organization-Equalists? And face Amon and The Professer?

Jake(Bolin): Huh. Maybe. I don't know.

Adam(Mako): I wouldn't worry about it. I doubt anything will happen.

Narrator: Meanwhile, in the Huntik-Avatar world, Lok and Zahlia are trying to figure out where some Organization-Equalists located.

Lok: This is wired.

Zhalia: What? What do you mean, "wired"?

Lok: The device is malfunctioning. It's hard to pinpoint any specific location. The device is just popping random pins in random locations. And it's not analyzing any data.

Zhalia: Most likely The Professer somehow tampered with it.

Sophie: (walking into the room abruptly, causing Zhalia and Lok to jump a little): Or maybe it's the wrong device for the wrong job. You don't want to use an Ex-sie1290 for pinpointing something. You want to use a Kix-Enex1993.

Lok: We are using a Kik-Enex1993.

Sophie: But that doesn't look like one.

Zhalia: It sure is. It's too old. It's model number is 0009056934507.

Dante: (holding up a necklace): Can you guys analyze what type of monster this is?

Lok: Aw, great. A new type of monster.

**Me: That's all for today. **

**Emma/Korra: Oh. Can't you tell more?**

**Me: Sorry, Emma/Korra**


	4. Season 1 Episode 3!

**Me: Here it is! Episode 3!**

**Woman: Ooh, can I join in? This sounds interesting.**

**Me: Uh...yeah, I guess so. But aren't you supposed to be part of my other story? **

**Woman: Yes, but I do a lot of Story Surfing. I go from story to story.**

**Me: Okay...are we all here? **

**Lok: Yeah, I think so.**

**Dante: Wait, where's Zhalia?**

**Zahila (rushing in, panting): Did I miss anything?**

**Emma(Korra): No, it's just about to start. **

**Sophie: Why are you so out of breath? **

**Zahila: Never mind that. Just get on with the story.**

Season 1: Episode 3: Here Comes Trouble

Adam(Mako): (To Jake(Bolin)): Do we have training today?

Jake(Bolin): Yeah. Lok said we _have _to be there right school. He says we can't be late.

Adam(Mako): And we're supposed to meet Emma at the place?

Jake(Bolin): Yep. Hey, how's science with Mr. Corrison? I herd he's a real crab.

Adam(Mako): Ugh! That doesn't even begin to describe him. He's always in a bad mood. I've never seen him in a good mood.

Jake(Bolin): I feel bad for you and his wife.

Adam(Mako): Yeah, no kidding. But I don't think he's married.

Jake(Bolin): Oh. I'm gonna get going.

Adam(Mako): Okay, see you in the place after school.

Jake(Bolin): Yep.

Narrator: Adam's Element Amulet began ringing. It was Lok.

Lok: Hey, Mako. Can I talk to you for a sec?

Adam(Mako): Yeah, but make it quick.

Lok: Okay. Have you heard for Zhalia at all, oh, I'm gonna say within the last two weeks?

Adam(Mako): No, why?

Lok: She's gone missing. She hasn't contacted anyone in the last two weeks, nor has she been seen, and nor has she shown up to any practices.

Adam(Mako): Huh. Okay, I'll keep an eye out for her and let you know if I learn anything.

Lok: Thanks, Mako.

Adam(Mako): No problem. (Amulet switches off and he precedes to hide it in his backpack) (Thinking): That's just strange. Why and how did Zhalia disappear? I bet she's up to something again. Typical.

Narrator: It's after school. Adam and Jake are waiting for Emma in the only place that no one will see them: The stairs that lead to the upstairs B-Wing. They can't risk anyone seeing them transform. It was the only place that was isolated after school.

Jake(Bolin): Where's Emma? It shouldn't take her this long.

Adam(Mako): Yeah, where is she? I'm tempted to go without her.

Emma(Korra): Sorry I'm late. Mrs. Solverstin let us out late. Ugh. (rolls eyes) You guys ready?

Adam and Jake: Yep.

Jake(Bolin): Element of Earth...

Emma(Korra): Element Combination...

Adam(Mako): Element of Fire...

All: GO!

Narrator: They're whisked off like a tornado into the Avatar-Huntix World. Lok, Sophie, and Dante greet them,

Dante: Mako, did you get Lok's message?

Mako(Adam): Yeah, I did. I can't believe it. Do you think she's up to her old tricks?

Lok: Could be. You just never know with her. Oh, Korra and Bolin, Zahlia's missing.

Bolin and Korra: WHAT?!

Lok: Yeah, she is. It all started when she didn't come to practice. She skipped FIVE practices. And no one has heard from her or seen her for the past two weeks.

Bolin: Is it a possible for her to be secretly aligned with the Organization Equalists?

Sophie: That's one of the theories we came up with. Though I have to say, she's quite good a leading a double life, so I don't think she'd make it this obvious...not unless she's having a bad day and slipping. But we'll worry about this another time. It's time to get some training done.

Narrator: Meanwhile, Zahlia is having an awful lot of time to think.

Zahlia: (thinking): I shouldn't have been this careless. I have to bee more careful now. Look at what mess I got myself into. Defiantly learned my lesson. The problem will be how I fix and get out of this mess. I have to find a way.

Narrator: Back at training...

Korra(Emma): (grunting as she throws some fire and earth attacks): Huh! Huh ya! Take this you foul beast! You can't defeat me!

Mako(Adam) (to Bolin(Jake)): Whoa! What's gotten into Korra?

Bolin(Jake): I dunno, but there is something_ wrong _with that girl. Anyway, you think you can burn my attacks?

Mako(Adam): Sure. Pretty sure I can.

(Bolin throws several earth attacks at Mako, who is able to burn them into ashes)

Bolin(Jake): Impressive, I must admit.

Mako(Adam): Let's see if you can defend against my fire attacks.

Bolin(Jake): Your on, bro!

Narrator: Suddenly, Organization Equalists crash through the windows of the training room.

Korra(Emma): (gasps): What are _they_ doing here?

Mako(Adam): I don't know, but they wanna fight us.

Jake(Bolin): This is our chance to show them what we're made of.

Sophie: Don't make the rookie mistake of underestimating them. Remember, Amon has the power to take away our powers for good. Amon and the Professor can't be far behind whenever the Organization Equalists are around.

Lok: This can't be a good fight.

Dante: Yeah, your right. This is not gonna end well.

Narrator: Back to Zahlia...

Zahila (thinking): There has to be some way I can fix this while still managing to get out of this mess. God, Zahlia. Think! You _have to _come up with something you can do. I'm not just gonna sit here and do nothing. Now is the time for action.

**Me: End of Episode 3.**

**Zahlia: I gotta go...(zooms out of the room)**

**Dante and the woman: What's up with her?**

**Sophie and me: I don't know. But there's definitely something not right going on.**


End file.
